Contrariety Series
by welshalienfreak
Summary: A B/X Season Six . *NEW CHAPTER* Whatever- A mysterious demon is intent on helping Spike ruin Buffy and Xanders relationship.
1. Walking The Path

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the shows characters belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN etc. I have just borrowed them to write this story.  
  
*Please read this to understand what the hell I'm doing*  
  
Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my short story In The Darkness. I have decided to turn this AU into a series based on season six except of course with Xander and Buffy being together and other adjustments. This story is set also after Tabula Rasa and it's basically moulding everything into shape.  
  
This was originally called the Another Way Series but that is such a crap name so I got out my thesaurus and Contrariety is the result of it. Each episode will appear as a new chapter. It was originally going to be posted as new stories but I decided that would be confusing.  
  
I'm writing these stories after I've watched them on Sky One and that means there should be one a week so that they don't pile up on me. I've seen up to Tabula Rasa so far and Smashed is on the day after tomorrow. Yay!  
  
Reviews are always welcome so please let them role in, even criticisms. You can just say hi if you want to just to let me know someones reading them.  
  
  
  
~*~ Contrariety Series: 1 ~*~  
  
Walking The Path  
  
  
  
Buffy rested her head on Xanders shoulder. They were travelling back in his car from the bridge where Buffy had almost jumped. He had convinced her that she needed to think about what she has got instead of what she lost. She then realised that she had always had Xander. He had told her that the world needed Buffy to protect them from the evils that exist but are ignorant of. Buffy had realised that she needed Xander.  
  
The car was filled with warm air by the heater. She felt safe and happy with Xander and her insecurities were drifting away. The pain that had been eating away at her had disappeared. Buffy smiled and closed her eyes. She felt so tired and easily gave in to the sleepiness that was overwhelming her.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
***  
  
Xander carried the sleeping slayer in his arms into his apartment. Over the threshold he thought. That brought his mind to his fiancée. As he placed Buffy on the couch he noticed Anya standing by the bedroom door.  
  
"Why's she here?" asked Anya curious to what her husband to be had been up to while she waited for him to return. He had left suddenly without a word about where he was disappearing off to at a late hour. She had been lost in her own world of thoughts.  
  
"Buffys had a rough night and just needs to sleep it off. I think that we need…" Xander stopped talking when he noticed Anya pulling a suitcase out of the bedroom.  
  
"Xander we need to talk." The couple had been on the same wavelength. "I'm leaving for England to tell Giles that I love him."  
  
"What?" Xander was shocked. After his reaction with the question he didn't know what to say. He had actually discovered what it was like to be speechless except for the time that the Gentlemen had stolen everyone in Sunnydales voices, but that didn't count.  
  
"I know but that kiss, I just can't get it out of my mind it was so amazing." Anya stopped for a second to think about it "It was filled with so much more passion then I had felt then in any of ours. You always seemed to be holding back."  
  
He knew why as he was still in love with Buffy. That's why after she had come back he had put off telling people about the engagement then he got all nervous not just because of the commitment but realising that he wouldn't ever be with her. Unless she objected at the wedding or they had an affair. He had panicked during their sing along he would have spilt the beans that he was in love with Buffy, but Anya had sung that she had known it.  
  
"I wasn't really angry at Giles for not going and leaving me the magic shop. I was in denial that I loved him and I wanted him to go so hopefully the feeling would disappear and we could continue as normally as it is possible to do so in Sunnydale.  
  
"With bringing Buffy back too. I really wanted to do that, because if she were here then he would have to stay and train her. Stupid singing made him realise that he was standing in the way. Then again it also help me come to terms with the fact that we're not meant to be together. He's gone now and I have to go after him." She walked over to the counter and picked up the airplane ticket.  
  
"Anya, where did you get the money for the ticket?" he questioned her.  
  
"Oh you know I made loads of money on the Internet plus I retrieved all the wedding deposits as we're not going to get married anymore. Oh and here you go." She removed it and placed the engagement ring in his hand "I'm sorry and I wish I could keep it. It's so pretty and expensive."  
  
Anya picked up the suitcase and wouldn't have walked right out but Xander grabbed her arm to say goodbye,  
  
"You don't need to say sorry. I'm not angry" Xander hugged her " I hope he realises how lucky he is."  
  
"I know you'll be happy. I'm glad that you and Buffy are together." She glanced at the sofa where Buffy lay still asleep then turned to look at Xander one more time before she left. They had loved each other, but the path had now split into two separate directions.  
  
***  
  
Buffy opened her eyes after she heard the door shut. Their talking had woken her up but she thought it would be best if she didn't just stand half way through their break up and walk out. She was now feeling guilty for eavesdropping.  
  
"Hey I see you finally woke up. I thought me and Anya would have made enough noise to wake ya." Buffy sat up straight on the sofa and Xander came and sat next to her.  
  
"I did but I didn't want to disturb the big goodbye."  
  
"I'm glad you're honest." Xander already knew Buffys big secret so she had nothing to fear about him not excepting her life.  
  
"Now it's your turn to spill the beans. You need to explain to me more about who you are." Buffys question went unanswered for a moment, while Xander thought through what his reply would be.  
  
"I'm Xander. The guy you have grown to know and love over the past five and a half years. I'm still regular Joe." Xander paused for a second so to take a deep breath, which meant there was a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"After you died the first time round and I brought you back a kinda bond formed between us formed. They tried to explain it to me but I never understood it one hundred percent. A slayer has never been back from the dead before so a lot of it was theory and I've never been good at theory, I'm more of a practical guy. So I think it was that whenever you needed someone most you would get me. When you were stuck with the fish guys, Teresa with her message from Angel, key guy graduation day, the bad beer, when Riley left you and I'm always telling Spike to back off."  
  
"Spikes kept appearing though for a while." Said Buffy as she thought about telling Xander about her and Spike, but they had never really been in a relationship so there was nothing to tell.  
  
"Yep, 'evil dead' really got a thing for being in the way…" Buffy didn't want to talk about Spike she wanted Xander. Buffy leant in close and kissed Xander.  
  
***  
  
It was still early enough in the morning for everybody to be a sleep. Buffy quietly opened and closed the front door so not to wake anyone. Only super hearing could hear her light footsteps as she made her way up stairs. Buffy was about to go into her bedroom when she thought she heard a quiet voice say her name.  
  
Willow was there with her face looking blotchy from crying. She hadn't seen her look like that ever since Oz left her.  
  
"Oh my god Willow" she hugged her best friend to comfort her. Willow started to cry again.  
  
"She's gone. She's left me and its all my fault." She said but her words were broken up due to her tears.  
  
"Why?" asked Buffy who hadn't noticed any trouble between them. Unless she had been too wrapped up in her own problems to see a break up forming just like with Riley.  
  
"The spell I should have never cast it. I just wanted everything to be normal again. I didn't realise what it would result in. If I had known I would have gone the week without magick instead of cast that stupid memory spell." Buffy realised what she was talking about. It was because of Willow they had forgotten who they were yesterday. She didn't get mad and shout at her. Willow needed a friend not another taurma.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure Tara will come back she probably just needs some time to think." Buffy did the only thing she could do at the moment and reassure Willow. None of Buffys boyfriends had returned after leaving but she knew this wasn't about her.  
  
"Maybe there's a spell I could cast to bring her back."  
  
"No Willow!" Buffy raised her voice. She wanted to be sympathetic but she had to stop Willow from making it any worse. "You have to let this run naturally. Remember you didn't use magick to make Oz stay and he came back to you."  
  
"I had Tara then."  
  
"Tara and you are meant for each other. She'll come back you have to be patient."  
  
"I don't know if I could last that long it hurts so much to be apart from her." Willow walked away from Buffy and sat on her bed.  
  
"You'll just have to be strong then." The weepy hazel eyes met green eyes "Come on don't sit down. Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Buffy gave Willow her hand hoping that she would take it as a sign that she was going to be strong and that Buffy would look after her. Just like Xander had done for Buffy, he had helped a lot and it was showing already.  
  
***  
  
Xander was driving towards the Magic Box. Anya had asked him to keep an eye on the shop and make sure that he kept the money rolling in. He thought how she must of really cared about Giles if she was willing to leave the shop.  
  
There was someone already waiting outside. It had just begun to rain so his vision was a little blurred. It rarely rained in Sunnydale; he wouldn't be surprised if people ran outside screaming, "the sky is falling". When he was a little closer he realised that it was Tara.  
  
"Hi, isn't Anya opening the shop?" Xander thought about how many people he was going to have to tell that his future wife had left him for the old British guy.  
  
"She's gone too. She's in love with Giles and wants to be with him." He opened the door and they both went inside the shop to get out of the rain.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He also realised how many people would apologise for something that wasn't there fault.  
  
"It's okay, I'm really not that bothered I don't think we would have gone through with the wedding anyway." Especially with fact he was about to leave her for Buffy. "We said our goodbye but I found a note on the bed explaining everything just in case she missed me and it told me that she wanted me to look after the shop. There's a list of instructions telling me what to do."  
  
Tara read the instructions that Xander had passed to her. Hinting that he might like some help with shop.  
  
"You can tell Anya wrote it." She smiled when she read the line look after the money.  
  
"Haven't you got work today?" asked Tara.  
  
"No it's Saturday and it's pouring down with rain so we couldn't get much done today anyway. I was thinking we could all run the shop. You know fit into our schedules when we could work it. We can continue with the family fun of running the shop and get into hilarious adventures. You and Will know loads about magick."  
  
Tara went even quieter with the mention of Willows name and looked all awkward. Xander didn't need to be a genius to work out that it wasn't all happy families for the Summers household girlfriends.  
  
"I've left Willow. I just came in here to get my bag."  
  
"What?" Xander couldn't understand what was with all the leaving that was going around. Giles left for England, Anya left him for Giles and now Tara was leaving Willow. "Why?"  
  
"I need my bag. " replied Tara trying to avoid talking about Willow.  
  
"Is it because of the memory spell last night." Tara had seemed so upset with her and during the argument they had had at his apartment.  
  
"Yes. No, it's more then that. I can't trust her anymore she's too addicted to using magick even on me and she knows what I've been through."  
  
"I understand. I would be sensitive about my mind if a hell god had sucked it out." He hadn't been to keen on sporting activities since he almost transformed into a big monster fish.  
  
"You don't understand Xander. We had an argument and she used magick to sort it out and made me forget about it. A relationship is made up of trust and I can't be with her if we can't solve our problems out like everyone else. This time it put as all in danger."  
  
"No Tara, I do understand. You're talking to the guy who cast a love spell when his girlfriend split up with him so he could break up with her and the end result was us being chased all around Sunnydale by its female population trying to get a piece of us. Plus I got Buffy turned into a rat. Only last week I did a truth spell, which ended up in the town turning musical and some people spontaneously combusting. At least Willows spells don't put the whole town in trouble."  
  
"You did that to make sure that everything would turn out right between you and Anya." Argued Tara.  
  
"Willow did it to make sure you and her would turn out all right." Tara was arguing with the wrong person. Xander had a counter point for everything.  
  
"It didn't though she just left you." Or maybe not thought Xander. He looked down trying to think of something to say back "I'm sorry that was cold."  
  
"Don't worry, but I think you and Willow should talk again." Xander was getting really good at sorting out everyone's problems. He could be an agony aunt and have his own TV show. "Just try and sort it out with no threats about leaving. She knows you're serious now and she just panicked about you leaving her."  
  
"I don't know Xander." She was still in love with Willow there was no doubt about it. "Let me just think about it a bit more. I'll come back here tonight."  
  
"I'll keep your bag until then to make sure." Said Xander as he held it.  
  
Tara nodded in agreement. She smiled at him just before she left the shop. Xander was left alone again thinking about if he had done the right thing.  
  
"I just hope the rain keeps those pesky customers away."  
  
Part Two  
  
It was a lot later in the afternoon. Xander looked out of the window and noticed that the rain had pretty much died off. He panicked over the fact that he may now get customers. There had been a couple of people earlier but they had just ducked in to hide from the rain. He had read some of the books on the shelves, as he was bored. It was as if his prayers had been answered when he had noticed his brand spanking new girlfriend heading towards the shop.  
  
Xander quickly rushed towards the counter. He wanted it to look like he had had a productive day and he had the slightest idea what he was doing. He opened up one of the books and grabbed a pencil.  
  
"Hey there busy guy got time for Buffy?" she asked. Xanders cunning plan had worked perfectly.  
  
"I guess I could stop for a minute after all it is for you." It was going well for Xander as he noticed the expression on Buffys face that said 'oh he's just so sweet'. Buffy reached over the counter and kissed him. "We've got a sale on you know."  
  
Xander walked around to the other side of the counter. He took Buffy in his arms dipping her down then going in for a very passionate kiss.  
  
"It's a good thing no ones in here as all this lovey dovey stuff would make them want to yak."  
  
"Are you saying there's something wrong with my affection?" questioned Xander.  
  
"No it's just that I haven't felt like this for a while now and I remember when me and Riley were kissing and Dawn started…" Buffy felt it as her foot entered her big mouth. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry forgiveness is my middle name today, well anything is better then Lavelle." Buffy burst out laughing. Xander had never told Buffy the nightmare that is Lavelle the middle name from hell. He really hated his parents.  
  
"Lavelle?" she could barely talk amongst the fit of giggles that she was currently in "Xander I finally know the deep dark secret you have been hiding from us all."  
  
"Fine laugh at my expense." It didn't take more then a second for the laughter to start to get annoying "Okay that's enough laughing at me."  
  
Buffy stopped to Xanders happiness. They stood there silent for a few moments except for Buffy the strange sound she was making in her mouth that was preventing her from laughing again. It had been a while since she had been this happy. Sure she didn't like the fact it was at the expense of her new boyfriend. Maybe being was Xander was making her happy. She'd find away later to make up for it anyway.  
  
Xander tried to make another move on Buffy, but she stopped him. She was going to make up for it later that day not later in that second.  
  
"Willow and Dawn could come in here any second now." They had just gone to another shop to pick up some groceries.  
  
"And the big problem if they see us is?" asked Xander he didn't think they were planning to keep their relationship secret.  
  
"Willow has just broke up with Tara I don't think we should flaunt it that we are together at the moment. She needs help Xander she keeps wanting to use magick to sort all her problems out."  
  
"Don't worry Tara will be around a little later. They can get talking, they get back together and Willow finds out that some things can be put back together naturally." Xander was on a role with his plans today. By the end of it everything would be great and back to the way it should be.  
  
"I just hope it works." Willow and Dawn walked in at that moment. Willow was carrying a paper bag full of food while Dawn helped out by carrying and eating a packet of crisps.  
  
"Hiya." Said Dawn while she munched on a crisp. "Anyone want one?" she offered out her crisps for a second before retracting her kind offer.  
  
"I'm glad you learned to share." Said Buffy giving Dawn a sisterly stare. "Do you want a hand with that Willow?"  
  
"Goody two shoes." Dawn was annoyed with Buffy they were like typical sisters that didn't get on but loved each other sometimes in the only because you have to way. "So are we have a meeting on a monster of the week?"  
  
"Nope. " answered Xander "We've got some sorting out to do."  
  
***  
  
It had taken about an hour for Xander to first explain everything about Anya leaving and then organise their schedules to run the shop. It was goodbye fun and games for a while then they remember how they spent the majority of their free time in there anyway. They realised how much Anya and Giles were needed with their amount of free time and knowledge on how retail.  
  
"I'm bored" said Dawn as she let her head fall back "You'd think in a magick shop their would be something to do."  
  
"Like your homework." Hinted Buffy in a none inconspicuous tone of voice.  
  
"We need some big old demon to research or a new vampire trying to take over the town. There's normally some new big bad by this time of year." Complained Dawn.  
  
"And you can get yourself into trouble again." Last week she was to become a demon bride and the week before that a vampire. Buffy of course would run in and save her.  
  
"That's exaggerating I'm not in danger every week." Xander and Willow looked at each other as they noticed that the sisters were about to have another of their arguments.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Do not." Their quarrel had already reached the two-word sentence stage. Buffy was about to say something back when the little bell rang indicating that someone had just entered the Magic Box.  
  
Xander was happy for customers. Willow had confused feeling for the person who had walked in. Tara pulled her ash blond hair behind one ear with her hand. She stopped half way towards the table and gave a slight wave.  
  
"Tara." Willow whispered the name beneath her breath. She was surprised to see her already.  
  
"Hi Tara." Dawn was pleased to see her again. She had been in a mood last night that she was leaving and felt a little guilty for not saying goodbye properly. "Don't you want to sit down?"  
  
"No it's okay." Tara was feeling awkward again like she did in the beginning when she felt like a true outsider. "I was thinking we could go in the back and talk Willow."  
  
"Sure fine." She replied while still being surprised to her face again. Willow stood up and walked into the back room with Tara who shut the door behind her.  
  
Dawn quickly ran up to the door and put her ear against it so that she could hear how things were going on in there. Buffy told her to get away from there though after a second time telling Dawn to give them privacy she walked away from it. Dawn was more then a few meters away before Buffy jumped in and started eavesdropping.  
  
"I've got slayer hearing I'll hear them better. Now shush!" Buffy waved her right hand at them telling them to be quiet. She just hoped she heard nothing but good things from inside the training room.  
  
***  
  
The room was filled with an awkward silence for a minute while each of them waited for the other to start. They had sat down on the sofa that was in there and Willow finally started them off.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Willow knowing that it had to come in there somewhere she thought it might be the best way to start. "If I could go back in time I would stop me from casting the memory spells."  
  
"You can't though. It did happen and it's something we going to have to work though together without the use of the supernatural."  
  
"I could go back in time though and tell myself not to do it." Willow thought that she had seen it somewhere. She should have thought of it earlier. She knew that she was becoming a very powerful witch and she could bring Buffy back.  
  
"Don't joke about it Willow." Tara hadn't realised that Willow was serious about it.  
  
"It would sort everything out and this conversation would have never happened…" She stopped when she had noticed that Tara was now standing up and staring at her.  
  
"Willow!" There were tears forming in her eyes. "I thought I had given you enough time to realise that by continuously using magick is not going to sort out our problems. Let's face it your addicted."  
  
"No I'm not." Willow shouted at her "If you loved me you'd understand." It was a second before Willow realised what she had said.  
  
"It's getting worse. You're having withdrawal symptoms from not casting any spells and you feel threatened if anyone tries to take it away from you." Tara didn't know what to do she couldn't be with Willow if she was going to be like this all the time but she couldn't leave her to delve into it more and more. She needed help but she didn't know how to help, as nothing seemed to get through to her. "Willow I'm worried about you. You don't seem to understand it anymore and the power it seems to be turning you. I'm actually scared to be with you."  
  
Tara left Willow there to think about what she had said to her. The words were a warning. She opened the door and noticed that Buffy, Dawn and Xander were nearby. They had heard her and Willow talking.  
  
"You have to get through to her I can't. I've tried too many times. It's her friends that she needs." She walked away from them grabbing her bag in the way out. She felt like it was a waste of time returning. She did it for Willow because she loved her, Tara reminded herself that.  
  
Everyone watched her leave. Willow had come out of the training room and looked at her disappear. She lost her again. She wiped her tears away before they had chance to run down her face. Willow ran up the steps to the higher level of the shop.  
  
"Willow, what are you doing?" Buffy shouted the question at her. She sure her appear cradling a book in her arms.  
  
"I'm going to get her back." Willow ran down the steps and slammed the book on the table. She began looking through it.  
  
"Willow kinda in the words of a yellow Springfieldian nuclear safety expert 'magick the cause and not the solutions to all your life's problems'." Xander only heard her mutter something under her breath then before she slammed the book shut.  
  
"It's the wrong book." Willow started to dash back up the steps to find the book but was stopped by Buffy grabbing her leg and bringing back to the ground "Why are you trying to stop me? Don't you want me to be happy?"  
  
"Stop and think Will. You blew it. You were given a second chance and that's so blown up I can't see the remains." Said Xander. He had never seen the girl that had been his best friend for most of his life in this state before. She was desperate and it wasn't to get Tara back it was to use magick. He was worried that there was nothing they could do to help her.  
  
"It's just…" Willow stopped and just started to cry and shake on the ground.  
  
"We better get her home." Said Buffy.  
  
"You're right." Buffy got Willow back to her feet and Xander grabbed his car keys. Dawn took the brown paper bag. Xander locked up the shop and they all left together. It had been a dramatic day for all the couples and nothing would be the same.  
  
*The End* 


	2. Crashed Out

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the shows characters belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN etc. I own nothing. I have just borrowed them to write this story.  
  
Rated R to be on the safe side as I'd rather it to be over the top then to be under and then I get complaints that it was too low. So tell me if you think it should be lower and I will do that.  
  
Authors Note: This story is based on the episode 'Smashed' so it contains spoilers up to that point. I've always wanted to turn an episode into a story so I have. It's not exactly the same there are obvious differences, as you know Buffy and Xander are together. The beginning and the end is where it is definitely not the same. I haven't included any of the episode that I didn't think needed changing. Next weeks chapter should be more original.  
  
I'm not saying that you have to read In The Darkness but it would help you understand better what's going on and how this alternate universe have been created and it's not by using the quantum mirror on P3X-233. Little bit of Stargate for people who watch it. Oh come on I can't be the only person in the world! Please read my other stories and review them it's recommended by welshalienfreak. *Big cheesy grin*.  
  
  
  
~*~Contrariety Series: 2~*~  
  
Crashed Out  
  
Buffy and Xander arrived at her house in his car. They had been out on patrol together and had realised how long it had been since it was just the two of them alone in the graveyard. There hadn't been much staking of the evil undead but they had spent a long time making out.  
  
They stood together outside 1630 Revello Drive. Dawn wasn't there as she had gone over to Janice's house for a sleepover. Buffy had walked her there to make sure that she actually got to destination unlike last time before heading out on patrol with Xander. Willow was up in her room continuing to sulk over Tara's departure. Buffy didn't want to leave her alone just in case she decided to do something stupid with her magick.  
  
Buffy was beginning to find new things hard to do. She had to do her slayers duties and maintain a healthy relationship with Xander. A reversal was due in her love life. Not having to hide the secret from him was help and the fact there was nothing really standing in their way made it easier. Running the shop was becoming a bit annoying already as none of them was that good at it. Buffy figured that it just seemed like Xander and her had to look after everything and everyone.  
  
"I better go. I've got work tomorrow in the Magic Box." Said Xander as he pointed to his car with his keys.  
  
"So you're not coming inside for coffee." Buffy gave Xander a sexy look tempting him into her house.  
  
"Would this be the coffee you have in the bedroom or on the kitchen counter?" Buffy bit her lip thinking about it while Xander waited in anticipation.  
  
"I guess we could have it on the counter."  
  
"Buffy food is prepared there. Remind me to never eat the food you cook." Xander yawned before he could cover his mouth with his hand. It wasn't the most attractive thing to see even if there was a slight cuteness to it.  
  
"Tired?" asked Buffy even though the fact that he had just yawned had answered the question.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess the sexual mood that was here has now completely disappeared." Even though it wasn't that hard for Xander to get back into one he just had to spend five seconds thinking. His mind hadn't exactly changed since high school.  
  
"Goodnight." Buffy reached up and they had a sweet kiss goodnight. She ran up to her door and opened it. Before entering her home she waved to Xander who was driving off. She waited until he was completely out of sight before she shut the door.  
  
During her patrol she had run into muggers and Spike. She had tried to tell him that she didn't actually want him and it would never happen again. She couldn't even believe that she had kissed him in the first place and it wasn't even once. Spike had told her she had no one, but he was wrong she had Xander. She still felt guilty for not telling Xander about Spike. She continually reminded herself that there was nothing to tell him about even though she moved on from Spike to Xander in the same night.  
  
When Buffy had finished with those thoughts she was at the top of the stairs. She was going to see is Willow was feeling any better and she wondered over asking her for advice. She sat next to her on the bed and they talked just like they would. The same best of friends for the past six years even though a lot had happened in their lives since then.  
  
"Will, um…can I ask you something?" Buffy knew that Willow was the best person to talk to. Willow hadn't said no and Buffy hadn't her expected her to either. Best friends told each other everything.  
  
"Right. Okay. Um… You know sometimes we make choices. And sometimes they're good," she smiled for second thinking of Xander "and…sometimes…they're…less good" Buffy was nervous and struggled to think of a way to describe her problem yet still hide the real meaning of it "…well, did…" Buffy stopped not this time thinking about what to say it was because Amy had walked into the room. This was the same Amy that had spent almost three enjoying running on a wheel and not getting anywhere.  
  
"Hi." Said Buffy awkwardly "So how you been?" she asked it seemed the logical question.  
  
"Rat. You?"  
  
"Dead." It was a very unique conversation. Only in Sunnydale someone would be able to answer 'how you been?' with something completely different to fine.  
  
"Oh." Only in Sunnydale would someone not be extremely confused about how Buffy could be walking again after spending a few months dead or how Amy had the once in a lifetime experience of being a rat. She was also happy with the fact that she now had the choice of disappearing off to have something to eat that wasn't cheese. Cookies natures cure to everything if there is no chocolate left.  
  
"So, w-what were you gonna tell me? You were sounding all serious."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Uh, it's nothing. I mean, the whole Amy, rat, Amy thing…no  
  
way that I'm toppin' that." Buffy had forgotten what she was going to say anyway, not that she was completely sure what she was going to say anyway.  
  
***  
  
Buffy went back downstairs to find that Amy was crashed out on the couch with a plate of cookies at hand. The News was also on the television as Amy tried to discover how the world events had changed.  
  
"Hey, how you doing? Do you need anything?" said Buffy while standing in the foyer.  
  
"No thanks. Good cookies." Buffy was right cookies good cure anything they were helping Amy recover from the trauma of being a rat.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mum." Said Amy starting the conversation off not exactly on the happiest of notes. They talked for a little while about how things were different until Amy mentioned about the frozen security guard. Buffy watched the TV for a second to discover the location of the broadcast before rushing off to the scene of the crime to investigate.  
  
***  
  
At the Sunnydale Museum a crowd had gathered drawn to see the 'Ice Man'. Buffy tried to jump to see over the shoulders of the people who had arrived earlier but found that her height was being a problem. She pushed her way through the crowd giving smiles for apologies until she found herself at the front.  
  
It wasn't close enough though. She noticed that she could probably sneak off and get inside through a window then she could do her own investigating. The news reports never really know what's going so it was up to her to find the evidence that would indicate the right demon. Then again how many ice demons could there be?  
  
"Great" said an annoyed Buffy. She was half way across the lawn when Spike had appeared from nowhere. Nothing good could come from his arrival.  
  
"Well, well, well look who decided to turn up." She was already really annoyed with him and he hadn't even said ten words yet.  
  
"What are you doing here, Spike?" she asked him knowing that he'd answer with a typical Spike comment that would annoy her. Him annoying her had fast become the theme of the evening.  
  
"Well, you know, a man was found frozen alive in there. A little compassion luv. Like you were showing the other night."  
  
"That kiss meant nothing to me Spike and you should forget about it ever happening again." She gave him a nasty glare and side stepped him to walk away just for him to start walking beside her.  
  
"You know it will and that you want more." He was fixated on that kiss on the Bronze. He paused and she walked a few more steps before turning around with a finger pointing at him.  
  
"No I've moved on. It was just because I was upset about Giles leaving. Face it I used you and you're the one who wants more and I'll never let you have it." Her words penetrated the vampires' heart shocked to hear those words. She began to walk on again. Spike continued to follow her hating what she had said to him.  
  
"Don't walk away from me bitch!" Spike grabbed Buffy by the hand. She swung around and punched him with the other hand. He let go and back stepped a little just before he backhanded her.  
  
It was strange though he felt no electrical surge in his head causing him to go down in pain. The chip had malfunctioned. It was the only thing he could think of. He looked at Buffy though staring at him.  
  
"Ahh, ahh, ooh!" Spike pretended to be in the usual pain and grabbed his head. The real pain came when Buffy hit him back causing him to go down. Behind his back he heard the words.  
  
"You're a thing. An evil, disgusting thing." He didn't care what she said as he would have his revenge. First though Spike wanted to something to drink. Something warm, fresh and human.  
  
***  
  
It was the next day at the Magic Box. Buffy, Xander and Willow sat around the table researching the frozen security guard. Willow was reading a newspaper article about it.  
  
"Here. Says the guard is definitely going to live." She pointed out the article saying so to the others.  
  
"He's all thawed out, says they used hair-dryers. Huh." Xander tried to think of the film or programme where he had seen them used the same method. He knew it was going to bug him for ages.  
  
"Everything slowed down. His nervous system, circulatory system. He's still unconscious." Said Willow continuing to read the paper.  
  
Xander got up and had a look at some of the books. He had no idea which one to pull out. He wished there was one that just said 'I'm the one you want' by the guy with the answer.  
  
"I missed Giles. Sure he stole my girlfriend but he always knew which book to pick or he was just really good at guessing." Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"Should we just call him or is it the middle of the night there? Or maybe it's yesterday. Does anyone know how it works?" Buffy frowned she was all confused.  
  
"I don't know and don't ask me to look for a book that knows." He was going to have to learn where all the things were. He couldn't help customers that much otherwise and they would get all impatient with him.  
  
"That's okay, no one freak. We'll just do it another way." Buffy and Xander were about to try and stop Willow from using magick to solve the problem but they were relieved to see her bring out her lap top from her bag and place that on table. They were surprised though when she put her fingers over the laptop. No sound was made as it began to light up. They quickly realised that she wasn't surfing the web the good old-fashioned way.  
  
"I-I don't remember that part." Said Buffy to Xander before they both gave her a concerned look.  
  
"It's quicker. It'll just take me a sec to go though the files. Okay. Internal Police report." Willow looked strange staring blankly. "A diamond was stolen from the museum last night. A big one. On loan from the British museum. They're withholding the information to smoke out the criminals. Oh it's pretty!" Willow blank stare disappeared as she smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Well, is it a supernatural diamond? You know, like, superpowers or good lucky?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Or maybe it's evil. Looks all nice then bam with the curse!" said Xander giving exaggerated arm movements to how big the cursing bam was. "How dare you steal me? Grrg…argg!" He started hitting a coin with a pencil. He sheepishly put them down though when he realised people were staring at him. Buffy had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying 'aww…' he just looked so cute.  
  
"Well, we'll keep checking shall we?" Willow looked blankly again searching through the files. It was kind of freaking both Xander and Buffy out.  
  
"Willow, maybe you should you know? Not…" said Buffy. Willow took her hands off the keyboard. It did get Willow to stop but she looked angry with her.  
  
"What's the deal with you two? I. Am. Fine." Her short sharp words seemed to indicate to her that maybe all wasn't fine and they weren't fine with it either.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud Will." Said Xander in a loud annoyed voice "The deal is that you are using magick too much. We know, Tara knows it but you don't. We're really worried how much your life is consumed by magick."  
  
"Guys I'm fine I just want to get out of here as soon as possible to go home and check on Amy. I don't think that she should be left in the house on her own for too long. That's all." Xander had forgotten all about Amy but he knew that Willow was just using her as an excuse.  
  
"How is Amy? Is she adjusting okay?" he tried to turn the conversation round and back into calmness. He hated arguing with his best friend.  
  
"It's hard to say. It's a lot to take in. I keep expecting her to do ratty stuff, like, start licking her hands clean, shredding newspapers, leaving little pellets in the corners."  
  
"Let's definitely not leave her alone in the house too long." Buffy did not want to be the one who had clean that mess up.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Xander remained researching for their demon at the shop. Willow had left several hours ago to see how Amy was doing. She hadn't had any luck on the computers finding out any special powers or was great for putting the whammy on people.  
  
"Aha! I got it I got our villain right here!" He slammed the book on the table in triumph. Buffy looked at him and before returning to her book. "What?"  
  
"Sweetie you may want to look at the cover."  
  
"Oh it's a D&D manual oops." Xander laughed weakly. He pushed the book away and picked up a new one. "Maybe there isn't a klepto demon that freezes people. Maybe someone has a freeze ray."  
  
"Xander are you reading a comic book now?" Buffy decided to give up. She shut her book and put her head on the table "We need more people. Do think we could hire researchers?"  
  
"No it would be cheaper if we just got Dawn and her friends to do it, they're only minimum wage." Suggested Xander but there was no way Buffy was letting Dawn near a load of magick books. "Do you think Willow will be back soon she could bring Amy here for researching fun."  
  
"I think they're probably out having fun, casting spells, having a life. Which I want for her if it will get her out of her room and cheer her up. I just think…"  
  
"That it will just get her deeper into magick with someone new." Xander finished her line. They obviously had the same fear.  
  
"This is Willow the level headed one. How bad can she get? Goes crazy and alphabetises everything." If that was the case Buffy was going to direct her to her CD collection where she had been suffering from not been able to find the music she wanted to listen to.  
  
"No Willows got a taste of something powerful and you saw how badly she wanted to cast a spell to get Tara back. She's out of control with it. It's seductive to her." Buffy new he was right. She had been recently attracted to Spike because he was bad, but then she had got Xander who wasn't and really loves her. They needed to get Willow back before she had gone to far and finds herself on the edge.  
  
"We need to keep an eye on her." Xander completely agreed with Buffy "But not everyone gets seduced, you know Xander…" She was about to tell Xander about Spike she felt it was the right time but the phone interrupted her. She was faced with the decision to let it ring or answer it. She was in control of what would happen next in her life.  
  
"Hello Magic Box." Buffy had decided to answer the phone.  
  
***  
  
Xander watched Buffy talking on the phone. She was talking to Spike who wanted to meet up with her to patrol. Buffy was looking at Xander to check to see if he was listening in and Xander knew it. He didn't know why she would be so bothered that he was hearing her talk to Spike. It seemed like good news Spike had a lead on the demon and no matter how much Xander hated Spike he knew that he was useful to Buffy sometimes. Xander got a little confused when Buffy looked shocked and started whispering into the phone and suddenly hung up.  
  
"So what did captain peroxide want?" He was curious to know what they had been talking about.  
  
"Nothing! You know, he just, you know, wanted to see if I-I wanted to patrol, for, for the, the monster. But I, I told him that I ... would ... not." Buffy seemed nervous and he came to the conclusion that she was hiding something.  
  
***  
  
They had completely given up on research, it seemed like they had read though every single book that they had. Xander locked up the shop before joining Buffy on the sidewalk who was putting on her demin jacket. They started talking about how these strange things kept happening and how lame they seemed. It was all unusual.  
  
"So we going on quick patrol together?" asked Buffy who could do with more of Xanders company.  
  
"Of course." Xander put his arm around Buffy bringing her closer as they walked on. The hand gradually made it's way to downwards to her hand. They continued walking now hand in hand down a dark alley.  
  
"Slayer" said Spike angrily he looked at her then how she was holding Xanders hand. "Bloody hell! You and the little whelp? What about us?"  
  
"What about you two?" Xander looked at Spike then Buffy who looked away to hide the guilty expression.  
  
"Oh he doesn't know about us getting it on several times recently." Spike looked all smug he was going to grind it in.  
  
"We only kissed twice and I told you that it was never going to happen again." She shouted at him trying to make the words more clear then she realised that she had also made it perfectly clear to Xander as well.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?" He was full of questions for Buffy but Spike answered them.  
  
"At the Bronze after we got our memories back. We went into a nice little corner."  
  
"Buffy didn't we also get together that night?" He couldn't believe it. Buffy and Spike and Buffy didn't trust him. He thought the idea of them getting together was laughable but it was real. It had happened.  
  
"Xander there was nothing to tell." It was the reason she had in her head. When she had said it out loud though it didn't seem to be the same. Xander began walking a way from her. "Xander where are you going?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell." She heard him use the words that she had just said. They dug in deep and hurt her just like they had hurt him.  
  
"Spike!" She ran over to Spike and hit him. Taking out her anger on him. He just laughed at her. Spike hit her back.  
  
"Oh, the pain! The pain!" He said mockingly. "It's gone." His voice sounded grim. Buffy stared at him. "Guess what I just found out. Looks like I'm not as toothless as you thought."  
  
"How?" Buffy was alarmed to the fact that Spike the slayer killer was back.  
  
"Don't you see it? Don't you get it? You came back wrong." Buffy looked at him in disbelief. He had to be wrong.  
  
She focused her anger at his face sending him back a little, but he only laughed at her. She continued to drive him further down the alley with hits and kicks. A punch to the face and kicks to chest did nothing. He grabbed her arm when she went to punch him yet again she just remedied that problem by using the other hand. Spike blocked it though and pushed her into a fence.  
  
"It's a trick. You did something to the chip, it's a trick." She said as she turned around to face Spike.  
  
"It's no trick. It's you, not me. Just you, in fact and that's the funny part." To make it worse for Buffy he threw his fist at her face "'Cause you're the one who's changed. That's why this doesn't hurt me." Spike swung at her again but she blocked his arm then slammed her palm into his chin. "Came back a little less human than you were. You're not human like Xander, you're something else like me."  
  
"You're wrong." Buffy shook her head. She kicked him so hard that he went flying into the opposite wall. She was meant to be with Xander. Spike immediately bounced back and walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Why are you so spooked then, luv? And why and I" Spike hit Buffy again continuing to demonstrate his point "do that?"  
  
"You're wrong." Buffy was more angry at Spike then ever. She kept hitting him harder each time. Each time he went down he just got back up grinning at her.  
  
"And Xander hates you." Those words got to Buffy more then the others. Buffy pushed Spike backward into a doorway. She ran up the stairs and picked him up and threw him through the door into the building.  
  
The abandoned building was falling to pieces. There were bricks, glass and pieces of wood on the floor. The wallpaper barely clinging to the wall and the ceiling didn't look too strong. Buffy was walking quickly towards Spike over the creaking floorboards. Spike kicked her leg during her next step, which caused her to loose balance and hit the ground. The dust rose up from below her.  
  
Buffy quickly got up and into her fighting stance. Spike punched her but she just retaliated with two more. She shoved him into the broken refrigerator in the kitchen of the house. Buffy continued the fight by kicking him over to the living room Spike landed uncomfortably on some bricks but luckily not on a broken piece of wood. She strode into the room he was now in watching as he got up.  
  
"Oh, poor little lost girl." Spike jumped up onto the chandelier and swung towards Buffy. The weak wiring barely manages to hold his weight as it dropped down some more. He kicked Buffy in the face with both his feet sending her down to the ground. He dropped down to the floor "She doesn't fit in anywhere. Tries to find love with a guy who could never manage her and will end up being killed because of her."  
  
He walked over to Buffy but she got up and grabbed him. She threw him against the staircase. The banister smashed to bits. Buffy walked over to him and looked down.  
  
"Our love will last. But what about you, Spikey? Can't be human, can't be a vampire, falls in love with a slayer. How pathetic is that?" Spike who is now the one being hurt took a swing at her but Buffy ducked to miss its impact. Using the dead time she punched him in the stomach. She grabbed him and threw him into the living room again and this time into the fire place. Buffy strolled towards the vampire lying by the smashed fireplace.  
  
"You're job is to kill the slayer it's killing you more that you can't do it and now it's killing you to see me with him."  
  
"He can't satisfy you like I can. I'm in love with you Buffy." He started to get back up.  
  
"You're in love with pain. Admit it. You like me…because you enjoy getting beat down. So who's really screwed up?" Buffy continued to advance towards the peroxide coloured hair vampire who was now standing again.  
  
"Hello! Vampire!" He swung at her but she was able to stop him and hit him with one of her own. Spike grabbed Buffy and pulled her closer. "I'm supposed to be treading on the dark side. What's your excuse?"  
  
Xander ran into the building to see Buffy and Spike sparring. They didn't seem to notice that he was there watching them fight. It wasn't until Spike gave Buffy a taste of her own medicine by picking her up and throwing her across the room. She flew straight into Xander and he softened her fall as they landed against the wall. It didn't take her long to realise what she had done.  
  
"Baby Xander got a nasty bump on the head?" Spike said mocking Buffys protectiveness of Xander. Buffy shoved him away and he went flying into a wall and a chunk of it fell to the floor with him. Spike staggered to get back on to his feet. Spike grabbed Buffy by her jacket before she had chance to hit him again and pinned her against the stairs some dust fell on her face. He laughed at her but didn't see the funny side as she threw her fist at him.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, much." Said Spike as he backhanded her sending her into a wall. She just turned back round to face him smiling.  
  
"You haven't come close to hurting me."  
  
"Can't say the same for Xander." he was still lying unconscious on the floor near a wall. Buffy tossed Spike against a supporting beam a crack appeared running up to the ceiling. Spike went running at her but she his force against him to send him over her shoulder and slammed on the floor.  
  
Buffy could hear something happening. The floor couldn't take the weight of Spike fall to the ground. His body fell through and into the concrete basement. The holes size increased quickly as she tried to get away from the floorboards. She didn't make it. She expected to hit the ground with a load thump and then a pain to surge through her body. That wasn't there but she could feel a hand gripped around her wrist holding tightly.  
  
"We haven't done this for a while." Said Xander his face filled with concentration. He offered his other hand, which she slipped hers into. With all his strength he started to pull her up. Buffy wasn't at the right end to offer her slayer strength as she depended on his muscles this time. Xander lost his balance when he finally had pulled Buffy up. He used his arm to stop him from banging his head again.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy put her arms around Xander thanking him for coming back to her as well as saving her. She kissed him in gratitude.  
  
"Spike?" Xander shouted as he looked down into the basement there was no reply. Buffy was curious why Xander was bothered about him. "I really want to have a go at him."  
  
A large chunk of the ceiling fell to ground the building was going to collapse with them inside if they weren't quick. Buffy took Xanders hand and they began to run. The supporting beam she had threw Spike at fell into the hole where he was. Outside the house they could hear the interior falling to pieces. Buffy and Xander didn't remain around it long.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Xander sat on the bed in his apartment. They were filthy with the dust from the house clinging to their clothes. Buffy removed her jacket thinking she'd probably never going to where it again.  
  
"Is this the part where we have our serious talk and discuss the moral of the story?" asked Xander hoping it wasn't really as that always spoilt the end of a TV show and was also very annoying.  
  
"You forgave me." She looked at him and into his big brown eyes then she stroked his dark hair.  
  
"I said I'd never leave you and I keep always keep a promise." Xander held her face in his hands and started to kiss her. It started off romantically before moving off into pure passion.  
  
They removed each other's dust covered clothes and let them fall to the floor. Buffy lay down on the bed waiting for Xander to join her. Their lips met again. Their bodies were physically closer then ever before. The ecstasy increased between them. They were together at last.  
  
  
  
1 ~*~The End~*~ 


	3. Whatever

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the shows characters belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN etc. I own nothing. I have just borrowed them to write this story.  
  
Story: A mysterious demon is intent on helping Spike to break up Xander and Buffy.  
  
Authors Notes: This takes place after Wrecked so it's not based on an episode like the last one. I've also had a go at creating a big bad for my Au series so feedback is appreciated if want to know more of him or for him to suddenly fall down a big hole.  
  
Sorry this a little late and I think it's a bit shorter then the other parts but I've been a bit busy this week and it took me a while to think what I wanted to happen. Remember review is a very nice thing to do and there is a very special thanks for the positive reviews I've already received.  
  
  
  
~*~Contrariety Series: 3~*~  
  
Whatever  
  
  
  
A few days had passed since Willow had given up on her magick. It had become too dangerous and her addiction had resulted in Dawn being attacked by a demon. Willow was still recovering and had to stop herself now and again from saying something magicky. She had to readjust back to normality and doing things on her own. Her fingers actually touched the laptop when she helped them research.  
  
Willow arrived in the kitchen and saw that Dawn and Buffy were eating their breakfast. Dawn picked up her empty bowl and put it in the sink before turning around and seeing Willow.  
  
"I better get going to school." Dawn grabbed her bag and went running off to school. Buffy looked to see what the rush was. Ouch, Buffy saw Willow and noticed the hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?" Willow sat down and sulked. She had been such good friends with Dawn until the night when Willow had reached her lowest point in life.  
  
"Yeah just give her time. Remember she's a teenager with a short attention span." Buffy tried to cheer Willow up. Buffy was also angry at Willow for almost getting Dawn killed but it was bad enough for her at the moment. She had dug a nice deep hole and still trying to climb out of it.  
  
"Anything fun happening today?" Willow had a glass of orange juice in her hand. Buffy noticed how her hand wasn't quite steady.  
  
"We could continue researching the demon that doesn't exist but that's not fun or interesting or anything. I gave Giles a ring yesterday to see if he knew anything and he actually sounded bored with researching."  
  
It had been getting better with Giles. She wasn't in that much of a mood with him anymore. She had asked how he was getting on with Anya. He thought she had arrived for a friendly business visit but he didn't realise how friendly the business was. Apparently the feeling wasn't mutual between them but she was determined that he was in denial still. All day she would hang around at his helping waiting for a sign of progress.  
  
"Xander never seemed too upset with Anya leaving him for Giles. I'm kinda glad though. It would get too depressing around here if all three of us were moping around plus I was never Anya's number one fan. Actually do you suppose Xander has found someone else?"  
  
Buffy wondered if this was the time to tell Willow about the two of them. There wasn't anything dark about their relationship she just didn't want to mention how they got to the dating point. Xander had guessed that it wasn't just because she didn't want to flaunt their relationship in front of Willow. Xander knew that Buffy didn't want everyone worried about her and watching her every movement. It was also because of Dawn. She was constantly worried about social services taking Dawn a way if they got one excuse. Buffy also considered about lying about how they finally got together. It could have just been whilst out on a patrol or something. Maybe she should otherwise she would feel like she was hiding it because she was ashamed of the relationship. One thing that she knew was she wasn't ashamed, as she had never been happier.  
  
The phone rang interrupting Buffys thinking pattern. She answered it to discover that it was her Dad on the otherside checking up on things. Buffy watched as Willow waved bye before going up stairs to get dressed. When she put the phone down Buffy couldn't remember what she had been thinking about.  
  
***  
  
The sun had set on Sunnydale and it was time for the vampires and demons to come out and play. Spike was in one of the demon bars in Sunnydale. He was enjoying a drink or two or three or maybe four he had lost count at some point.  
  
He started talking to a demon sitting next to him and was of course going on about his latest obsession that was called Buffy. He was also saying how much he hated Xander. The demon had called him pathetic for loving the slayer and Spike had punched to show how he wasn't that pathetic.  
  
"Women, huh? You'll never understand them and why they go out with the guys they choose." The demon on the otherside said to him. He was speaking Spikes language. Well he would have been if Spike were listening to him. He said his line again very loudly and to Spikes face.  
  
"I'm not listening on purpose you bloody wanker." Spike was getting ready for another punch. No one was going to sit next to him at this rate of knockouts.  
  
"Look I was saying what you wanted to hear so we would get chatting then you'd discover what intentions I had." The demon said to him annoyed that he had to explain to him. It was always like this though.  
  
"Intentions?"  
  
"Cruel intentions" (ha I'm so funny in none kinda way, so I have to disclaim that now? Coz I do, me own nothing. That little authors note was longer then expected).  
  
This demon had captured Spikes curiosity, which was the plan in the first place.  
  
"I want to help you Spike and I like to help people or none people like yourself. I overheard your conversation and I felt a tinge of sympathy within."  
  
"Cut to the crap." Ordered Spike who knew that the demon was going to talk like that for a while before actually getting anywhere.  
  
"Okay then. I'll get a friend of mine to kill this Xander and you can be the slayers shoulder to cry on and you know what that results in." Spike liked what he was saying but he knew there was a catch.  
  
"You need to put the but in now." Said Spike wanting to hear whether the otherside of the bargain was worth shaking hands for.  
  
"Nothing I just need some kittens to play poker with. Have you got any?" Spike got the guy a place at the game and made sure that he got some chips.  
  
"Shouldn't we make some arrangements before you go off and play with the other demons?" Spike had put his hand on the shoulder off the demon stopping him from walking off anytime soon.  
  
"Sure, sure, sure." He said eager to get on with the game and win something to eat. Spike made sure that demon didn't leave until they had arranged everything. There was no way that this could go wrong or else Spike was just going to end up with a stake in his heart.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Xander were out on patrol together. It seemed like these were their dates. They had stopped off at the Espresso Pump for some coffee and some talking, but they needed to arrange real dates.  
  
"We could go see a movie." Xander had a think about what was out all he could come up with though was Harry Potter but he didn't think that would be very romantic with all the little kids running around and constantly going to the toilet while they were trying to watch the film.  
  
"Or we could go out for dinner" said Buffy thinking of her stomach "We could go to that new seafood restaurant by the beach."  
  
"I could do the very romantic thing and cook us dinner." Suggested Xander "Of course we'd have no where to eat it after I burn the place down trying to cook."  
  
"Fish it is." They made their first arrangements for their first official date and both hoped that it would go off without a hitch.  
  
***  
  
The location was a normal house on the outskirts of Sunnydale. Some new occupants had moved in under the cover of darkness. They obviously didn't want to be seen by the other residents.  
  
"What do you want?" A cloaked figure said from the darkness. A deep gravelled voice was heard but a face was not seen. That was if a face was to be seen.  
  
"To offer you your next fight." The demon that Spike had been talking to in the bar was done on his knees in front of the evil figure. A quiver in his voice gave away the fear that he was trying to hide. "I was talking to Spike a vampire that had fallen in love with the slayer. Apparently he is having problems with the fact that she had chosen another over him. A human boy called Xander Harris. I offered that we kill him for Spike."  
  
"A mortal boy is no match for me why should I even bother?" He didn't seem too interested in the attempts of one of his minions to impress him.  
  
"Well as I said this boy is with the slayer. You could kill him then taunt her with his death before you fight her. To kill a slayer is a great accomplishment. I'm just surprised you never did it yourself before."  
  
"I'll make her death so painful she'll beg for mercy." The cloaked demon started to think how he was going to do it. The other demon disappeared knowing that many had bragged they could kill a slayer but few could say they've succeeded.  
  
***  
  
Buffy wasn't quite sure what to wear for her date. It had seemed like such a long time since she had been out on one. She wasn't quite sure whether she should wear something casual or formal or find something between the two.  
  
"Hey what you doing?" asked Willow who had had a busy day at college and was looking tired.  
  
"I'm going out on a date." Buffy pulled out a long sleeved white top but put it back thinking that it was too plain and stains could be easily spotted. "I can't think of anything too wear."  
  
"Buffy, a date? With who?" Buffy knew that the questions weren't going to stop there. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Yes a date, with Xander, didn't tell you because I didn't see you and couldn't think what to say."  
  
"You and Xander." Willow looked surprised she hadn't thought about them ever getting together. Maybe a few years ago she did when she also fancied him like mad but ever since she had started university it had never crossed her mind.  
  
"Yep who would have thunk it." She pulled out a black skirt that she thought would look great with any top. "What about these shoes?"  
  
Willow looked at the pair of shoes that she was holding. They were black sandals with a quarter inch heal.  
  
"No, I think you should wear these." Willow pulled out a similar pair except they had a bigger heal and there was less of a strap. Buffy agreed that they looked nice.  
  
"The problem with being dead is that puts hell on your fashion sense and gives you no time to shop." If she had really been in heaven shouldn't there have been a giant shopping mall and everything was free? [Retail therapy the best way to get over your tragic death] thought Buffy.  
  
***  
  
The date had been great for both of them. The meal hadn't been the best thing that they had tasted but the company was the best. Xander thought they continue the date with a stroll along the beach. It was one of those cliché romantic images that he had thought of for a second then it had stuck in his mind.  
  
"Sooooooo Buffy…." His question was interrupted by scream coming from nearby. The Hellmouth had struck again.  
  
"This was expected." Buffy couldn't ignore her slayer duties even though sometimes she wished she could tap someone on the shoulder and ask them to handle it for a change. She gave Xander a kiss on the cheek "I'll be a minute."  
  
"I'll bring the car round." Xander watched her as she ran off while he went to get the car. He noticed how she pulled a stake out from her handbag. Xander couldn't help wondering if it would always be like this. A person in distressed saved by Buffy in a wedding gown. It was a strange image for some, but he could imagine it. He knew the relationship would have problems but it didn't matter to him as he was in love with her.  
  
The sound of the door unlocking clicked and Xander opened the door. He never got inside though. The demon with its 'hand' around his throat prevented this from happening. It had to release its grip though to send Xander flying over a couple of cars and he landed on the bonnet of another. He slowly slipped off the car and his body filled more pain as it impacted against the floor.  
  
"Ouch." He managed to say. He started to crawl away as quickly as he could. He was hoping that in a few seconds he would find enough energy to run.  
  
That plan went to hell when he saw the demon approaching where he was. He rolled underneath a car but his attacker had seen him do so. The hand tried reaching under and a claw ripped his jacket but luckily not his skin.  
  
"Damn demons." He was surprised that the demon hadn't just grabbed on to a limb yet and pulled him out. It didn't take him long to realise why though. The car began to rock as it showed off its strength. While the demon was so determined to tip the car over Xander crawled out the other end and under another car. [Not too smart, thank god for egos].  
  
He saw that his car door was still open and the keys were on the ground right next to it. His plan was simple he just had to keep low and alive. Once in the car he would drive off and find Buffy. They would return and together kill the demon, go back to his house and celebrate with sex. Xander suddenly became more determined. [Oh and to stop it from ever hurting anyone ever again].  
  
Xander paused and looked back when he heard the loud noise. He couldn't see much behind the car that was now on its side leaning against the car he was under a moment ago. He picked up the pace knowing that he didn't have very long left. The evidence was all there when the demon grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"This was at least a little entertaining."  
  
"Well as long as you're not bored." Xander tried his luck with hitting the demon. Blow after blow seemed to do nothing until he knocked the hood off the demon. It didn't really do anything he just was able to get a look at him. The demon had gone for an original red colour with muscled features and white veins crawling up its neck. It wasn't that pleasant to look at.  
  
The demon wrapped his hand around Xanders neck and began to squeeze. Xander had his hands around the demons wrists and tried to pull him off. Unfortunately Xander didn't have the super strength required to do this. Suddenly the demon crippled over in pain. He was pretty sure he didn't have super strength.  
  
"Buffy." Xander dropped down to the ground and looked up to see the girl that had saved him. "Spike?!" That was something he hadn't expected especially since he thought Spike was more likely to try and kill him. Xander loved that chip though as it tormented Spike and stopped him from getting killed.  
  
"Yeah you owe me one now, so I'll shag your girlfriend." Spike stood on the demon he had just shot an arrow through and lit a cigarette. He dropped a bottle of alcohol he had on the demon and dropped another match on to it. It went up in flames and quickly disappeared.  
  
"You know that'll never happened." Spike helped Xander get off the ground and back on to his feet. This worried Xander. "And what's with the helping hand all of the sudden?"  
  
"Slow night. Wanted to kill something. Plus Buffy would take it out on me if you died and I'm still recovering from our last fight. Speaking of the bitch." Spike pointed out to Xander that the slayer was rushing to save her Zeppo from the neutered vampire.  
  
"Get away from him Spike." Ordered Buffy. She knew full well Spike couldn't hurt Xander but she enjoyed hurting him.  
  
"Buffy don't worry" Xander said hoping to calm her down but he saw the angry glare in her eye that as he stood between her and Spike "as much as I love seeing Spike get his ass kicked by you he kinda just saved my life so this is my way of making us equal." Xander empathised the latter part of his sentence to make sure Spike knew he wasn't going to get the reward he wanted.  
  
"Spike saved your life?" she looked at the vampire with peroxide hair with a confused expression "He's probably the one who sent it after you in the first place."  
  
"I did not." Spike stepped in quickly to tell his lies "If I did it explain my reason for not laughing while the whelp kicked the bucket? I guess I'll storm off if no ones grateful."  
  
Buffy watched him walk away happy to see the back of him. "Thankyou." She shouted at him but it was only because she didn't want Xander to think she wasn't grateful that he was still alive. There was something telling her that there were reasons behind it though.  
  
***  
  
Spike smiled as he heard Buffys attempt at gratitude. Spike had been watching her for a while. He would have followed her to the vampire that had been feeding and step in to help. He knew though that she would get annoyed with him for it like many times before.  
  
Then he had seen that demon lurking around. He had figured that this was the demon that was going to get rid of the competition for him. He thought what Buffys reaction would be and he didn't think that it would be lots of sex. He more foresaw another fight and one of them would end up dead. Spike was right Buffy did work it out that the demon hadn't found it's own way to Xander.  
  
"What happened?" The voice came from the alley that he was walking past. It was the demon Spike had made the arrangements with and he didn't sound happy "I gave you what you wanted and you killed it."  
  
"Changed my mind. I'm a very fickle vampire."  
  
"Spike the traitor the consequences go down deep you know." Spike already knew that he was pissing off all of demon kind and had more enemies then before. He wasn't afraid of the newbie.  
  
"Look I play the game the way I want. The slayer though she's a tricky one to play and I know that this is going to take time. So if I want to change the plan I bloody well will."  
  
"You can't change your mind during a deal. We wanted to make hell for the slayer and you spoilt it. I guess now you'll have to pay. It's just a shame this won't hurt the slayer at all." He jumped up and spun around kicking Spike in the chest before landing back on his feet. Spike didn't land on his feet he went flying into a fence far down the otherside of the alley. The demon was stronger then he looked.  
  
Spike searched around his landing spot for a weapon. He saw the dumpster as the only thing he had to use. He had to wait till the right moment though. It came. Spike jumped up and gripped his hands around the bottom of the ladder that hung down from a fire escape. He swung and his feet kicked the dumpster. It moved quickly and demon wouldn't have time to react and get out of the way. The dumpster impacted with the demons body and was slammed against a wall closely followed by the dumpster.  
  
"Amateur." He walked over to see the squashed body of the demon but he saw nothing. There was no trace of blood, or an indentation on anything most of all he would have expected a body. There was no evidence of anything happening. Spike was sure he wasn't that crazy and that the demon wasn't resting in pieces. Spike thought about what his new opponent was.  
  
  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
  
  
Feedback is always welcomed. On to writing the next chapter. 


End file.
